I Miss You
by DarkdemonRaYven
Summary: Sebastian starts to miss his dead wife more than ever. He wishes that his two daughters could have met their mother. But who come knocking at the door! **COMPLETE**


**One-Shot! OCC Sebastian! Human Sebby~! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Bulter and I never will but I wish I did...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I miss you...Kaylee..._

_I know, I miss you to, I wish I could be apart of yours and the twins life. I'm sorry, but it was my time to leave the earth. Don't worry, I'll always love you no matter what, Sebastian...everything will work out, I promise you. I have to go now, I love you, so much._

_Her body started to fade away._

_No! Kaylee, please wait...please...don't leave me_

Dad! Daaaaddy, wake up!" "Yeah Daddy! What big sis' said!" The two four year old girls chanted untill their grumpy Father got up from his warm bed. "Okay okay, i'm up girls." "Daddy, me and Katelyn is hungry and we's want some pancakes and waffles and bacon and orange juice too!" Jessica exclaimed wildly while her sister giggled at her. The tall man, Sebastain, chuckled at his daughters silly behavior. Being a single Father and raising two little four year old girls is hard. These are the times that he misses Kaylee the most. His little daughters ran out of his bedroom, giggling at something that one of them said. Sebastian never gets how these two were so active in the mornings.

He smiles sadly at the photo of his wife, Kaylee, that passed away when she gave birth to the twins. "Daddy! Hurry, hurry or we will die!" Katelyn yelled at him from downstairs. The man sighed, annoyed with the girls. "Alright Katlyn! Enough!"

"Sowwie Daddy..." Jessica said from the doorway.

"Yeah. I'm sowwie too Daddy..." Katelyn muttered shamefully from behind her sister.

Sebastian sighed "It's fine. Now ladies, let's get some grub!" The girls squealed and hugged their Dad gleefully. The three walked to the ketchen, well more like Jessica and Katelyn ran while Sebastian walked. "Now then, pancakes or waffles?" Katelyn put on her thinking face while Jessica waited for her sister to answer. "Um, waffles! Do you want waffles sis?" Jessica grinned "Yeah! Yummy waffles with lot's and lot's of yummy syrup and butters!"

"Alright then. You girls can go play untill breakfast is ready." They ran off to their room saying that they would go play with their Barbie's. I got out the frozen Eggo waffles, and put some into the toaster. I put a few peices of bacon in the oven then I sat down at the table and let my mind wonder off. I wonder how life would have been if Kaylee survived. I let my eyes close, picturing her warm, familiar face in my mind. I could almost feel the silky texture of her soft golden locks framing her round, child like face. The way her brown eyes would form a creasnt moon shape when ever she smiled. The way her little button nose would wrinkle up when she got angry. 'Ding!' I snapped out of my thoughts when the waffles popped up. I got up and placed the bacon and waffles on three plates while calling the girls down.

"Yay! Yummy waffles and bacon! Thank you Daddy!" Jessica exclaimed, grabbing her plate. Katelyn raced in after her laughing loudly. "Whoot whoot! Train comming through! Train comming through to pick up yummy food! Thanks Captain Daddy!" I chuckled, sitting down at the table. "No problem ladies. Sit down and eat now." They hopped into their seats across form me. Jessia drowned her waffles in maple syrup then passed it to her sister. Katelyn did the same them gave the syrup to me. It really amazes me at how much these two look like their Mother. They had the same soft golden locks, just like Kaylee, they had big brown eyes.

Today, Jessica had her hair pulled up into pigtails while Katelyn wore her hair down with a purple bow in her hair. The twins had on two simmilar dresses, but each in differnt colors. Jessica, of course had on a baby pink dress with white stockings and Katelyn wore a purple dress with white stockings. They both had on their black maryjanes that their Grandmother had sent them last year.

I sighed and started to eat my warm waffles. I can't believe that next year my baby girls will start school...my girls are growing up much to fast for me. "Done!" Jessica said pushing her plate away. Katelyn stuffed her last peice of bacon in her mouth before pushing her plate away too.

They got up and sprinted towards their room. I sighed picking up their plates to clean them. 'Ding Dong!' I raised my eyebrow. Who could that be? I went to the door "Who is it?"

"It's me Sebastian."

My breath quickened and so did my heartbeat.

"K-Kaylee?"

* * *

**Hmmm...is it really Kaylee? The rest is up to you:D**

**Review please!**


End file.
